The Lion and the Phoenix
by Galadriel Gryffindor
Summary: A Hogwarts Year 5 piece, unfinished, no Mary Sues. Voldemort makes his presence known and Harry joins the fight the only way he can while still in school.
1. Games and Gifts

The Lion and the Phoenix

Galadriel Gryffindor

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and settings are the property of J.K. Rowling. Characters and settings used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. This author owns only the original characters introduced in this piece. Comments and constructive criticisms will be much appreciated.

Chapter 1

Games and Gifts

It was midway through October at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a sunny, but slightly chilly Saturday morning. The new term had been in session for a month and a half. This was a Hogsmeade weekend, but no one was thinking about the impending town visit just then. The entire school was preoccupied with…

            "A perfectly executed Wronski Feint by Potter! Slytherin Seeker Malfoy is on the ground! Bole shoots the Quaffle-it's going-HAH! Blocked by Weasley, Ron! Take that you slimy-"

            "JORDAN!"

            "Sorry Professor! Potter's diving-HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS, TWO HUNDRED SIXTY POINTS TO FIFTY!"

            The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands erupted while the Slytherins booed. Seven scarlet blurs shot across the Quidditch pitch, meeting at the center in a loudly cheering group hug.

            "Good for you, Ron!" Harry exclaimed happily.

            "You too, mate!" Ron grinned widely, clapping Harry on the back. This had been his first match as the new Gryffindor Keeper, and he was relieved to have acquitted himself well.

            The rest of their dormitory flooded onto the field to congratulate them. Hermione ran over and caught the two of them up in a tight hug.

            "You two were brilliant!" she said when she let go.

            All three of them looked back over their shoulders to be greeted by the sight of Malfoy cursing over his damaged broom. Harry couldn't tell which was more bruised, Malfoy's body or his pride.

            Laughing, the three friends left the pitch to get ready for a trip to Hogsmeade.

***

            The Gryffindor Quidditch team and the rest of their dorm mates celebrated later on that day with an impromptu lunch party at the Three Broomsticks. After a few hours, the still-excited group broke up to do their shopping.

            "I almost never know what to get Ginny," grumbled Ron. He and Harry had sent Ginny and Hermione off together to shop for Christmas gifts. All four of them had decided to try and get their shopping done early this year.

            Harry and Ron had managed most of their gifts over the last two Hogsmeade weekends and the trip to Diagon Alley before the start of school, but they still had the two girls to shop for. They were presently standing inside the Enchantra Boutique, looking lost.

            At least, Ron was. He suddenly discovered that he was talking to himself, Harry having wandered a short distance away to examine a nearby shelf.

            "Hey Ron," he called. "Take a look at this."

            "Found something?"

            "Yeah," answered Harry in a pleased tone. "I think so."

            Ron came over to look. His eyes lit up.

            Harry was looking at a shelf of rectangular cases in different colors. Each one contained a beautiful women's stationary set: parchment sheets and envelopes in matching patterns, a diary with a charmed clasp lock, a quill, and a bottle of ink, all in matching colors.

            Harry lifted a dark blue case and studied it. The parchment and envelopes were edged with a softly shimmering pattern of white roses and what looked like peacock feathers, except that they were drawn in a varying shades of light and dark iridescent blue, with silver highlights. The diary was dark blue, with a fan of the same blue feathers and a white rose on the velvety cover. A quill like the feathers of the stationary pattern and a bottle of midnight blue ink occupied a space in the lid.

            "This is perfect for Hermione," said Harry, closing the case and tucking it carefully under his arm.

            "Oh look at this one," Ron said. He picked up a dark red set similar in pattern to the one Harry had chosen, decorated with red roses and the same type of feathers, only this time in scarlet and gold. A dark red velvet diary with the scarlet feather fan and a red rose, a scarlet and gold quill, and a dark maroon ink completed the set. "Ginny will love it."

            "Excellent choices, boys," said a voice behind them. A pretty witch in her thirties, the shop's proprietress, came over, putting a friendly hand on each of their shoulders.

            "Good afternoon, Madam Estella," Harry greeted her politely.

            She smiled. "White rose and oceancock feather, and red rose with firecock feather. You two picked the most beautiful two. My friend Cara will be most pleased.

            Harry and Ron looked at her curiously. "Oceancock and firecock feather?" asked Harry.

            Madam Estella smiled again and began to explain. "They are similar to the common peacocks. Peacocks actually come in many colors, but most of them have become so rare that the common, unmagical peacocks are the only ones most people know about. My friend Cara designed these sets. Her husband works with endangered magical birds, and he gives her the feathers she uses to make these. Each set is unique, one of a kind, like the birds who gave the feathers. Even the pattern of the parchment is different in each one."

            "Awesome," Ron said. He was happy at the thought of giving his sister something as one of a kind as she was.

            "Cara's also very good at charm work," Madam Estella continued. "The diary locks can only be opened by the owner or someone with her permission, and they also have return charms on them so that she can get it back if it's lost. There is also a privacy charm on the ink so that the girl can make the writing unreadable to everyone except those she wants to understand it."

            "Wow," said Harry, exchanging a pleased glance of amazement with Ron, whose eyes then went back to the sign on the shelf.

            "And that's all you're asking for them?" he said in surprise.

            "Yes," answered Madam Estella, laughing. "They're a new item, and Cara wants to turn these stationary sets into a special order business, so she asked me to sell these in the shop at a lower price as a sort of promotion. You chose the picks of the lot I'm selling for her. She's working on a catalog, and once the ones I've got here are gone, people can either owl order or special order through her or me."

            "If all her stuff's like this, she'll make a killing," Harry said.

            Madam Estella looked pleased. "I'm glad you think so. Let me take these up to the counter for you so I can enclose the instructions for working the charms."

            "Thanks," the boys chorused. Madam Estella walked off, leaving them to continue browsing.

            "What did you get Ginny for her birthday?" Harry asked Ron, knowing that she would be turning fourteen on the coming Friday.

            "A subscription to Young Witch Magazine," Ron replied. "I see her reading it whenever we come to Hogsmeade, so I figured I'd just order for her so she won't have to wait  and come all the way here to read it."

            Harry sighed, glancing around the shelves before gazing down at his own wrist. Ginny had sent him a new watch for his birthday this past summer to replace the one that had broken during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. His new watch was similar to Mrs. Weasley's magic kitchen clock back at the Burrow. Instead of numbers, the hands pointed to statements like "Time for bed" and "You're late!" It was also charmed so that he could read normal time on it as well by tapping the face with his wand. The gift had been very thoughtful and much appreciated, and Harry hoped to return the favor on her birthday.

            "Oy, Harry! Think Hermione will like this?" Ron called from the other side of a shelf.

            Harry went over, and Ron showed him a small silver peacock brooch set with tiny blue stones, very simple and elegant. Harry nodded in approval. "Nice, she can use it to clasp her cloak or just wear it as a pin. She'll love it."

            Ron grinned. "That's everyone for me, then. I'm going to go pay, meet you up front."

            Harry continued wandering down the aisle, the only one in the shop he hadn't checked yet. He had just about given up on finding anything when…

            "Aha!"

            _Perfect, he thought, __and for more than just one gift occasion. He carefully closed the black box and took it up to the counter where Ron and Madam Estella were waiting._

            "My, such good choices!" Madam Estella complimented, impressed, as she wrapped Harry's purchases. "Four one-of-a-kind items, all in perfect taste. The rest of the Hogwarts boys should have you two do the shopping when they need to buy for girls."

            This caused Harry to blush and smile shyly while Ron cast a curious glance at the black box.

            Harry paid for his gifts and he and Ron left the boutique, thanking Madam Estella as they went.

***

            The weekend passed into another week of school. Harry and Ron pulled high marks on a long research essay for Professor McGonagall, earning a tie for the second highest grade in the class behind Hermione. That, combined with their landslide victory in the match against Slytherin was enough to keep Harry grinning for days. And it only got better in Charms on Wednesday.

            "I've finished grading the group projects you completed last week," said tiny Professor Flitwick. "The prize for the highest grade is a Honeydukes gift certificate for each group member."

            Honeydukes being a favorite shop for nearly all the students, the entire class leaned forward in anticipation.

            "And the reward goes to…" Professor Flitwick checked his parchment, "Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Mr. Harry Potter."

            The class clapped as Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to each other happily. Professor Flitwick went on to read the names of the groups with the next highest scores, but they were too busy congratulating each other to hear.

            At the end of class, they left for lunch, calling thank-you's to Professor Flitwick, who waved cheerfully as they went out the door.

            "This is the best week I've had all year," Harry chattered happily as they sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "We ace our projects for McGonagall and Flitwick and beat Slytherin! _And finished Christmas shopping!"_

            They laughed, and Ron and Hermione shared a secret happy glance at Harry's high spirits. They had been worried about him since the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Cedric Diggory's death had affected Harry deeply, and he had been very solemn over the summer, only beginning to be himself again after arriving at the Burrow in August. It seemed, at last, that Harry was finally recovering.


	2. The Siberian Snow Bull

Chapter 2

The Siberian Ice Bull

Wednesday passed into Thursday, and then it was Friday, Ginny's birthday. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled down the breakfast table at the cluster of fourth years that huddled around Ginny, who thanked and hugged each person who wished her a happy birthday or presented a gift.

            "Reckon we should go now?" Ron asked.

            Hemione looked at the group appraisingly. "Not just yet. Let's give them a few more minutes."

            Harry smiled slightly in agreement then winced, putting a hand to his head.

            "All right there, Harry?" said Ron.

            "Fine," Harry replied, rubbing his temple for a moment before picking up his fork again. "Just a bit of a headache."

            Though first period was still twenty minutes away, students who had their first classes some distance from the Great Hall began picking up their bags and books and departing while they finished their bacon and eggs. Once the table had cleared somewhat, Ron and Hermione decided to give Ginny her presents, but they stopped when they noticed Harry heading for the door.

            "Coming, Harry?" asked Hermione.

            "You two go ahead," he said. "I have to send an owl. Meet you in class."

***

            "Headache any better?"

            It was the last period before lunch, and Ron and Harry were climbing the tower stairs to Divination.

            "The same," Harry replied.

            "Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing."

            "It's not that bad."

            Professor Trelawney spent the first part of the class reviewing the crystal gazing notes from their last session. They went over their notes with the rest of their classmates, but Harry wasn't really concentrating. Breathing the thick, pungent atmosphere of the room was making his headache worse.

            Trelawney finished her review, added some comments about a few points from her last lecture, and set them all to practicing with crystal balls. Harry leaned back in his chair and massaged his temples. Ron gazed at him worriedly.

            "You sure you're all right?" he said in a low voice.

            "I need to get out of this room," Harry said murmured.

            Ron checked his watch. "Not much longer," he said reassuringly.

            Professor Trelawney was stopping at all the tables to check the progress of the exercise. Seated at the back of the room, Harry and Ron's was the last table she came to.

            "How's it coming, boys?" she asked.

            Ron, hoping to keep her attention away from Harry, who he really thought seemed ill, asked, "Could you walk me through the procedure again, Professor?"

            "Certainly, Mr. Weasley…"

            Harry stared at the crystal ball, pretending to concentrate as Professor Trelawney rattled on. The orb looked red, the color of the room's furnishings. Dark shapes of students reflected oddly in the crystal. There was a stocky reflection of a red-haired person, probably just Ron's, distorted by the shape of the crystal…

            Harry gave a faint gasp as a roaring noise sounded in his ears. A roar, a low growl, a crash, faraway tinny noises like…screams…?

            "Thanks, Professor."

            He snapped back to reality, shuddering, to see Professor Trelawney going back to the front of the classroom.

            "Very good, class, that's all for today."

            The two boys gathered their things and left with their classmates. Harry took a deep breath of fresh air as they got to the bottom of the ladder. Ron put a hand on his shoulder as they went down the stairs to meet Hermione.

            She was waiting for them at the bottom. "Ready for lunch?" She stopped as she caught sight of Harry's face, which was slightly pale. "Are you okay?"

            "You two go on," Harry said a little tiredly. "I think I'll go and lie down until after lunch."

            Ron and Hermione, both concerned, opened their mouths to speak, but Harry went on, "Don't worry. I probably just need to let the air of Trelawney's room clear out of my head."

            "Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

            "Yeah," said Harry. "I'll see you after lunch."

***

            "I think it's just the fumes," Ron said to Hermione at lunch. "Trelawney's room was so thick today I don't know how we stayed awake. The smell probably made his headache worse. He seemed all right until we went up there."

            Hermione's brow was furrowed in concern. "Did you ask if he wanted to see Madam Pomfrey?"

            "He said no."

            "Well, maybe a good lie-down is all Harry'll need. But if he doesn't get any better, we should make him go to the Hospital Wing."

            "Ron, Hermione!" a voice called. Ginny hurried over, smiling. She plopped down next to Hermione and asked, "Where's Harry?"

            "He had a headache, so he went to have a rest," Hermione answered.

            "Oh," said Ginny, her face falling a little. "I wanted to thank him for this morning. Is he okay?"

            "Probably," Ron said. "Thank him for what?"

            "My present, of course!"

            Ron and Hermione looked at each other, perplexed.

            "We didn't see him give you anything," Ron said.

            "It was after you left for class," Ginny explained. "I was just getting ready to go myself, and Hedwig flew in and dropped it off with a birthday note. I thought you knew."

            Hermione smiled. "All he said was that he needed to send an owl. What did he give you?"

            "Look!"

            They looked. Ginny was wearing a pair of red gold earrings in the shape of roses with silver leaves edged in gold. She held out her hand, and they saw a matching silver ring with a red gold rose on it.

            "I couldn't believe it!" Ginny went on happily. "It was so sweet of him, he said it was to thank me for the gift I sent him for his birthday!"

            "So that's what he didn't want to show me at the shop," Ron chuckled.

            "Shop?" asked Hermione.

            "Last weekend. We were shopping for gifts, and there was one that he wouldn't let me see."

            "Well, I still want to thank him," Ginny said.

            "We've got Care of Magical Creatures last today," Hermione told her. "Why don't you come down and meet us by the lake after school?"

            "All right," said Ginny, as they got up to return to class. "See you then!"

***

            "Finally, last class," Ron said, hitching himself up to sit on the paddock fence outside Hagrid's hut next to Harry and Hermione. "And the best one of the day."

            "The best except that we have to have it with Slytherin, that is," Harry responded, glancing a short distance down the fence. He seemed to be feeling a bit better since lunch, though he had met up with his friends afterward looking preoccupied.

            They had gotten to Hagrid's hut a bit early and were waiting for the others. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were skulking near the paddock gate twenty yards away from them.

            "What's Hagrid got for us today?" asked Hermione.

            "I don't know, but he seemed happy about it," answered Harry. "I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

            Ron nodded in agreement. Hagrid in that kind of mood usually meant something of a toss-up.

            "Hey, you three!" Hagrid greeted them cheerfully as he came out of his hut. The other students were arriving now. "Goin' ter have a good class today! Got summat special fer ya!"

            Something special turned out to be a Siberian Snow Bull. It was a lot prettier than a normal bull, snowy white, gleaming slightly in the sun. It ambled up to where Hagrid was leaning on the fence and prodded the half-giant's sleeve with its nose.

            "Ain't he lovely?" Hagrid sighed happily, petting the animal's nose.

            The bull seemed calm enough, so the three of them reached over to stroke its head, which felt cold and smooth under their hands. It closed its eyes lazily and sidled closer to them so they could continue petting, and stuck out a large tongue to give Hagrid an affectionate lick.

            "Why do you have blankets wrapped around his horns, Hagrid?" Hermione questioned.

            "You'll see," he replied.

            The rest of the class had arrived and Hagrid instructed them to sit up on the fence as Harry and his friends were before launching into his lecture. The bulls came from the icy plains of Siberia, where their color helped them to blend into the landscape, and they were highly valued by potion makers for their ability to find a certain type of lichen that was used in a remedy for an infant illness common to children of magic birth.

            "It's one o' their fav'rite foods," Hagrid said as the bull wandered back and forth along the fence, allowing the students to pet it. "All the potion maker has ta do is follow it aroun', and there ya go. It's the fastest way."

            "But what's magical about it?" asked Lavendar Brown.

            "Watch." Hagrid unwound the blankets from the bull's horns, which gleamed like icy crystal in the sunlight. He picked up a log that lay on the ground beside the fence and held it out to the bull, which lowered its head and touched the log with its horns.

            The piece of wood instantly turned white, then transparent. Hagrid let it drop, and it shattered on the ground. The pieces began to vanish into the grass.

            "It can use its horns ta turn things ta ice if it wants."

            Murmurs of interest went up and down the line of students on the fence. Hagrid added a few more facts and then said, "For next class, one an' a half feet on the bulls' habitat, magic powers, and relevance to the wizardin' community. Have a good weeken'."

            The class began packing up their things when there was an angry bellow. What happened next was so fast and unexpected that afterward, it took Harry a little while to sort out on his head what had happened.

            The bull had wandered back to where he and his friends were sitting. There was the sound of a loud slap, and suddenly the fence rail beneath them froze and cracked, spilling the three of them to the ground. Harry landed face forward on the grass and heard the crack of his glasses breaking.

            The impact caused the pain in his head, which had lessened slightly after his lunchtime nap, to return with startling speed. Screams and yells and the sounds of running feet and hooves filled his ears as he struggled to see without his glasses. He could just make out a gap in the fence above him where they had been perched a second before. Black blurs were leaping away from the light-colored smear of the fence. The fuzzy white shape of the bull turned and charged at another black shape on the ground inside the paddock.

            Several people shouted in horror. Without stopping to think, Harry whipped his wand from his robes, pointed at the dark shape, and roared, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

            The black blur shot into the air to float above the paddock, safely out of the bull's reach.

            Thundering footsteps, and Harry saw the huge dark shape of Hagrid running past him and jumping through the gap in the fence to the bull. He quickly got an arm around its neck, bringing it to a halt before stroking its head and talking to it softly to calm it.

            Harry sat up carefully, his wand arm still outstretched. Passing his wand in front of him, he floated the person he was levitating over to the safe side of the fence before lowering his arm, moving the student slowly to the ground. He let out a sigh of relief and turned to Ron and Hermione.

            "You two okay?"

            "Fine," said Ron shakily.

            "We're okay," Hermione said in a slightly quavering voice. Harry could vaguely see her gathering something up from the ground. "Occulus reparo!"

            Harry's world slid back into focus as she slipped his now repaired glasses back onto his face. "Thanks, Hermione."

            "That was quite some levitation charm," she told him.

            "Who fell over the fence?" asked Harry. "Are they all right?"

            "YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!"

            "Yeah, I think so," Ron said dryly.

            Harry looked for the source of the shout and found Malfoy yelling furiously at Crabbe and Goyle.

            "ALL RIGH'!" Hagrid called angrily from the paddock, where the bull was calming down now, standing still and breathing hard. "WHO DID THAT?!"

            The three of them stood up as the rest of the class glared at Goyle.

            "What happened?" Harry asked softly.

            "I think Goyle slapped the bull and it got angry," Ron whispered back

            "And I saw Crabbe accidentally knock Malfoy into the paddock when he tried to jump off the fence," Hermione added.

            "Was that you, Goyle?!" Hagrid demanded, striding over. Standing under the angry scowls of both Hagrid and Malfoy, Goyle quailed and nodded.

            "Detention and fifty points from Slytherin, and be glad it ain't more! That stupid stunt almos' killed someone!" Hagrid turned away from the quaking Slytherin and addressed the rest of the class. "Who did that levitation charm?"

            "Harry did, Professor," said Hermione.

            "Good save, Harry. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

            Relieved, the shaken class dispersed into little groups and began making their way back to their common rooms or to other after-school spots. Malfoy met Harry's eyes, giving him a cold nod, which Harry returned, before stalking away, Crabbe and Goyle cowering behind him.

            "Good job, Harry," Ron said. Waving to Hagrid, who was leading the bull to the makeshift shelter he had built for it, the three of them walked away to the lake.

            "At least it'll probably stop him bothering us for a while," said Harry, rubbing his forehead.

            "Still got that headache?" Hermione asked.

            "Yeah, sort of. I hit my head on the ground when we fell off the fence. Nothing to worry about." 

            Ron and Hermione stared at him dubiously.

            "Honestly, if it isn't better by tomorrow morning, I'll go to the Hospital Wing," Harry promised.

            "See that you do, or we'll drag you there ourselves," Ron threatened jokingly.

            They wandered slowly down to the lake, where the giant squid basked languidly in the shallows. Fred and George Weasley, along with their friend Lee Jordan, were chatting on a rock near the shore and waved at them as they passed.

            "Seen Ginny?" Fred called.

            "Not yet," Ron called back.

            "We've got one more birthday present for her from Mum and Dad," said George. "Tell her if you see her, okay?"

            "Okay. Just don't do anything to it before you give it to her, all right?" 

They waved to the twins and Lee and continued walking. A few minutes later a voice called, "Hi guys!"

Ginny hurried up from the direction of the castle. Harry suddenly looked shy.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said.

"Fred and George say they've got another gift for you from Mum and Dad," Ron told his sister.

"Thanks Ron, I'll talk to them later." She turned to Harry, and he saw that she was wearing the present he'd given her. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Harry glanced nervously at Hermione and Ron, who smiled back at him. "See you in a bit," Ron said. He and Hermione moved on ahead.

When they were gone, Ginny shyly stepped toward Harry and gathered him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. Quickly getting over his momentary surprise, he gently returned the hug, patting her back.

"Thank you," she said softly into his ear before letting go.

"You're welcome," he said, giving her a small smile as she stepped back again. "I'm glad you liked them."

"They're perfect. Did you choose them?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah."

"You really didn't have to."

"Neither did you," Harry said, holding up a hand and showing her the watch she had given him, strapped to his wrist. Ginny blushed a little, but smiled. "And they reminded me of you."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"When I got to the Burrow this summer, and you came out to greet me, you were wearing a red rose in your hair," Harry said hesitantly. "I kind of got the image stuck in my head because it was so pretty." Here, Harry colored too while Ginny's smile widened at the compliment. "I just saw that picture in my head again when I found the jewelry, so that's why I picked it."

"But you really shouldn't have though," Ginny said. "The watch wasn't a very big gift. This…" Her earrings glittered as she gazed down at the rose ring on her finger.

"It wasn't just the watch." Harry thought for a moment, trying to think of how to make her understand. "You don't realize what it means to know that you and your family are thinking of me. When you've been alone with people who loathe you as long as I have, receiving gifts from people who care means a lot, even if they are small. That you thought of me enough to give me anything makes it invaluable."

Ginny squeezed his hand briefly in sympathy, then let go. Harry gave her a small smile, then grimaced.

"Harry?" Ginny said in concern.

Now that he had said everything he had wanted to, Harry found that his head was pounding. "Just a headache," he said, trying to reassure her. "I've had it all day." He rubbed his forehead.

Ginny stopped walking, reached over, and gently turned his face toward her. "You're really pale, Harry," she said worriedly. Her hand moved up to his forehead. "And you're warm too. I think you need to see Madam Pomfrey."

"It's okay, Ginny, I-ah!"

Harry suddenly staggered backward against a tree as if someone had struck him, both hands flying to his head. The pain in his head was so bad he could barely see. 

"Harry! Harry, what's wrong?!" 

He sank dizzily to his knees, the world swaying drunkenly before his eyes, the pain coalescing to a single point in his head.

His scar.

Ginny's hands raised his face. "What is it, what can I do?" she said frantically.

Harry tried to answer, but his words choked off as the sound of a familiar cold laugh filled his ears.

***

"What d'you think they're talking about?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Something pleasant I hope," she replied. "After all-"

They were abruptly interrupted by the sound of Ginny's shrieks.


	3. Malady

Chapter 3

Malady

"RON! HERMIONE!"

They stared at each other, alarmed, then ran back in the direction of Ginny's voice. 

"RON! HERMIONE!"

They spotted Harry and Ginny by one of the lakeside trees. Ginny was gripping him by the shoulders, desperately asking what was the matter. Harry was holding his head, obviously suffering.

"What happened?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know!" Ginny cried. "We were just talking! I thought he looked sick, and then he just fell!"

"Easy, Harry," Hermione said, carefully easing him back to lie on the grass. "Ginny, run back and get Hagrid right now!" She felt Harry's forehead as the other girl leapt to her feet and dashed off. "Ron, he's burning up!"

"I'll be right back!" he said, jumping up and running down to the water.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked urgently. "What's wrong?"

Harry struggled not to cry out, though the pain was almost overwhelming him. "My scar…" he forced out raggedly. "I think…Voldemort…" He fought back a yell as another spasm rocked him. A tugging at his throat told him Hermione was loosening his uniform tie and collar.

Ron hurried back and held a wet handkerchief out to Hermione. Harry felt hands on his.

"Harry, you have to let go." Gentle fingers moved his hands away from his face, and Hermione pressed the wet cloth to his forehead, placing his hand over it and holding it there with her own.

"Here, Harry, hold on." Ron's voice. He gripped his friend's other hand, and Harry held on as though his life depended on it.

***

A few minutes later Ginny ran back over to them, Hagrid thundering behind her.

"Outta the way, you two," he said tersely. He scooped the young wizard up in his arms and turned to start running to the castle, Ginny, Ron and Hermione alongside him.

"Wha' happened?" Hagrid asked them as they ran.

"Don't know," Ron answered breathlessly. "He's had this headache all day, but we didn't think it was anything serious.

"He started to look ill while we were talking by the lake," Ginny gasped. "And then he just collapsed!"

He said it was his scar," wheezed Hermione, "and something about Voldemort."

Students stared as they ran past. Harry's friends could see him fighting to keep quiet, but gasps of pain and small cries still escaped him as they dashed through the castle doors and ran for the Hospital Wing.

"MADAM POMFREY!" Hagrid bellowed when they arrived.

The witch hurried out of her office. "Honestly Hagrid, all this shouting-" she broke off when she saw Harry. "Follow me at once!"

She led them to the nearest empty bed where Hagrid carefully put Harry down.

"I'm goin' for Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid. "I wan' one o' you ta go an' fetch Professor McGonagall right now. The rest should stay here with Harry."

"I'll go," Hermione said. "She should be in her office."

Madam Pomfrey began closing a curtain around the bed.

"You four, out!" she ordered. "You can wait outside my office."

As they started out, Harry reached over and caught Ron by the arm.

"Ron, owl your parents," he whispered. "Tell them to check on Charlie."

"Don't worry about it now, Harry-"

"Just do it, Ron, please!"

The urgency in Harry's green eyes brooked no argument. "All right," Ron said reassuringly. "I'll do it now and come right back."

"Out!" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

Harry let go of Ron's arm and they bustled out of the bed area.

"Ginny, I want you to stay here," Ron said. "I'm going to owl Mum and Dad. Keep an eye on him until we get back."

"Okay," she nodded, going to the waiting area.

The rest of them hurried out.

***

"I can't explain it, Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said worriedly.

It was fifteen minutes later. Harry's friends sat anxiously in the waiting area, listening to Madam Pomfrey talking to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, the head of their House.

"I examined the boy and found nothing that could possibly have done this," continued the nurse. "He's running a very high fever, and his pain is so bad that he couldn't stand when I had to move him to another bed."

"Could he have caught something from another student?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I don't think so. Potter is usually a very healthy boy. Anyone who caught a bug that could knock him down like this would be in here with him. I've given him a fever reduction potion with a pain reliever mixed in, but I'm not sure how much good it will do. If it doesn't work, I'm sending an owl to St. Mungo's, because I really don't know what else I can do."

"Has Harry any idea what it is, an allergy, perhaps?"

"I checked for allergies, and he hasn't got any as far as I can tell. He's asked for you, Dumbledore."

"Will it be all right if I speak to him now, Poppy?" asked the headmaster.

"I'll allow it if you keep it short," she replied. "I don't think he'll let himself rest until he's seen you, but I don't want him exerting himself. The fever is high enough to be dangerous if we can't lower it soon. I'm surprised the child isn't delirious."

"Very well," Dumbledore said.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Professor McGonagall as Dumbledore strode away down the ward.

"Whatever Potter has, Professor, it isn't contagious, so you needn't worry about anyone else in your House catching it. But I'm only going to admit the Weasleys and Miss Granger should anyone desire to visit him. He can't bear many people right now."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Keep me informed of his condition, and I will see to his housemates' questions."

"And no practical jokes from Fred and George Weasley," Madam Pomfrey added. "I've no doubt they'll want to try and cheer him up, but loud noises and too much light aren't good for him in this state. I had to shutter all the windows on that side of the ward when I moved him."

"Right."

Professor McGonagall came over to the waiting area, where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were fidgeting nervously and Hagrid was squirming in his seat.

"I will speak to the rest of Gryffindor after dinner tonight, but I should like to ask you if there is anyone besides Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Black who you think should be informed of Harry's condition."

"Who's Mr. Black?" asked Ginny.

"I think Professor Lupin," Hermione put in quickly, knowing that Ginny didn't know about Harry's godfather. "He was a close friend of Harry's parents, and I know that they write each other sometimes."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I imagine you'll all want to stay here with him, so I'll have the kitchens send up some supper for you."

"Thanks, Professor."

Dumbledore came back a few minutes later, disturbed lines creasing his face, and stopped to talk to them.

"Have you owled your parents about Charlie, Ron?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good lad. Please inform me of their answer when it arrives. I'll be in my office."

"Okay."

Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing, leaving the four of them to a long wait.

***

It was very late that night when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny returned to Gryffindor Tower, but the rest of the students of their year along with the Quidditch team were still in the common room, hoping for some news.

"How's he doing, Ron?" Fred asked, uncharacteristically sombre.

Ron shrugged gloomily. "We don't really know. We couldn't see him. Madam Pomfrey had to send an owl to St. Mungo's, though."

"We've been waiting, but Mum and Dad haven't got back to us yet," George put in. "What happened, anyway?"

They explained about Harry's headache and subsequent collapse after school.

"I hope Mum sends her answer back with Hermes," Ginny said when they were done. "I love Pig, but Hermes is faster than he is."

"You three had better get up to bed," Angelina Johnson said. "You look done in."

***

There was little sleep to be had that night.

Ginny Weasley lay on her side in bed, staring at her nightstand where she had placed all of her birthday gifts. On the corner closest to the bed lay the rose earrings and ring, nestled carefully into the jewelry box her parents had sent her. They were the sweetest gifts she had received today. That made the thought of the giver suffering hurt all the more.

In the next girl's dormitory, Hermione racked her brain to figure out what to research the next day in hopes of helping her friend while the image of his face as he lay on the ground by the lake flashed before her mind's eye.

Ron tried, but he couldn't keep his eyes from straying past the patch of moonlight to the left of his bed to the empty four-poster that normally held Harry. They would be trading ideas about how to spend the weekend right about now, whispering ideas back and forth, laughing. It felt wrong not to have him there.


	4. The Sight

Chapter 4

The Sight

The sky was only beginning to lighten when Ron climbed red-eyed out of bed, unable to sleep any more. He dressed as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake the other boys, thinking he would head down to the kitchens for a bite, then go to see Harry. Ron knew Harry disliked being in the Hospital Wing and could use the company. Hermione and Ginny could catch him up when they woke.

_Can't blame him for not liking it there, really, he thought. __Getting hurt or sick is bad enough without the whole school gawking down the ward at you. Ron remembered being stuck there when he had broken his leg in third year and thinking that the place was too sterile and white. Maybe it would make Harry feel better if Ron took something from the dormitory down to him._

Ron crept over to his friend's bed and checked the nightstand. Not much there; a comb, a basket containing a toothbrush and other washing-up things, an eyeglass case holding the extra pair Harry had ordered during the summer while shopping for some new muggle clothes.

_Ah, there we are. Quidditch Through The Ages. Ron put the book aside on the bed and looked for one more thing to take with him. Then a thought struck him._

He went back to his own bed, grabbed his wand, then returned to Harry's nightstand. A whispered "alohamora" opened the locked drawer of the nightstand, and Ron carefully lifted out a fist-sized crystalline globe set into a silver base and held in place by four long prongs carved into the shapes of the four elements, earth, fire, wind and water. A Musicall.

***

_It was two days after Harry had arrived at the Burrow, and four owls had just dropped off a large package for him from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He had excitedly opened the letter with it first, hoping it would say his godfather and his former teacher would be visiting, but his face fell quickly._

_"What's wrong?" asked Ron._

_"They can't come."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry, Harry, that's rotten luck."_

_He could see his friend trying to hide the disappointment by reaching for the package. Ripping the paper away, Harry opened the box. A large black case, a box, about the same size as a shoebox, and another letter were nestled inside. Harry read the letter first, then gazed curiously at the black case before lifting out the smaller box._

_Mr. Weasley came in just as Harry opened the box._

_"Wow," he and Ron said at once._

_"What's this?" Harry asked, carefully lifting a globe out of the box._

_"It's a Musicall," Mr. Weasley answered, coming over for a closer look. "You can use it to record any music you want to and play it. Sort of like those muggle gadgets, what do you call them, empty-tree players?"_

_"I think you mean mp3 players, Mr. Weasley. My cousin Dudley's got one."_

_"Yes, but these are much better. There's no limit on how much music it will hold. It's quite a nice gift."_

***

Ron might have been jealous if it weren't for the fact that he knew Harry would have forgone the big gifts for the chance to see the two of them. He had spent a day with Remus Lupin before coming to the Burrow, but Ron knew that wasn't long enough. Harry looked on Lupin as a sort of adopted uncle, and had hoped to see his godfather too. But they were both on the continent working for Dumbledore, so Harry had had to content himself with thinking of them when he used the Musicall. Ron never saw what was in the larger box. Harry said it was very personal and needed some time before he showed it to anyone, so Ron decided not to pry.

The Musicall would be the perfect thing to take along with the book. Ron closed and relocked the drawer, gathered up globe, book and wand, and exited the dormitory.

He crept down the stairs to the common room and was almost at the portrait hole when a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped, nearly dropping everything.

"It's just me, Ron," a voice whispered.

"Hermione!" he hissed. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. If you're going to see Harry, we're coming with you."

Ron saw Ginny standing behind Hermione. Both girls had dark circles under their eyes, and Ron knew he wasn't the only one who had not slept well.

"I'm not sure we'll be able to get into the Hospital Wing this early. I was going to the kitchens first before I go to see Harry."

"Okay."

***

"You three are up early," said a weary Madam Pomfrey as they entered the Hospital Wing forty five minutes later.

"Morning Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"We came to check on Harry," said Ron.

"I thought you would. He's asleep now, though, so please don't wake him. He only dropped off a few hours ago and needs all the rest he can get. The last spot at the far end of the ward. I'm going to have a nap, but call if you need anything."

"Could we ask the house elves to bring you up some breakfast, Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked the tired witch.

"No thank you, dear, I'll see to myself. You can stay as long as you like unless something else happens."

"Thanks," they said.

The far end of the ward was still dark, the shutters closed over the windows. Madam Pomfrey had curtained off the last bed at the end of the room. They crept around the partition.

Harry shifted uneasily in his sleep as Ron and Ginny sat down in the two chairs beside his bed. Hermione seated herself carefully on the edge of the mattress and reached for the hand that lay near her on the coverlet.

"Well, the fever's lower," she whispered. She put Harry's hand down and reached to touch his forehead. He felt cooler than he had yesterday, but the heat was still there, and even in the dark the pallor of his skin was still visible. That combined with the absence of his glasses made him look very young and fragile.

Ron put the book and the Musicall down on the bedside table next to Harry's glasses and wristwatch, trying not to accidentally kick the schoolbag leaning on the table legs. Hagrid must have retrieved it for Harry, or asked someone to.

"I asked Dobby to bring it up when he brought supper last night," Ginny whispered to him. "Try and set the Musicall to water or air."

Ron ran a finger over the silver prong carved into the shape of a wave. The liquid inside the crystal orb turned a pale blue, as did the opalescent sand at the bottom. Both moved in shifting patterns to the soft piano tune that began to play, emitting a pale blue light and projecting a water-like light pattern above the globe.

"How pretty," Ginny said softly. "Not what I expected him to like, but it fits."

Ron smiled faintly. "He said being bombarded by Dudley's noise made him build up a loathing for hard rock. Though I don't really know what kind of music people can make with rocks."

"Did anyone owl the Dursleys?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know, don't care," Ron said bitterly. "It's not like they care about what happens to Harry. I hate sending him back to them every summer. If I could bring him to the Burrow for the entire summer hols, I'd do it. I know there are wards to guard against Death Eaters, but there's nothing to guard against the Dursleys. I wish the Ministry would catch Peter Pettigrew."

"But he's dead," Ginny said, confused.

Hermione shot Ron a sharp glare as he started guiltily.

"You've done it now, Ron," Hermione scolded, gazing worriedly at Ginny.

"Done what?" asked Ginny.

Ron hesitated, then said, "Everyone in the family knows except for Ginny and Percy, and I know Dad will tell him if the need pops up. She might as well know."

Hermione nodded and turned to Ginny. "You can't tell anyone about this. A lot of us could be in trouble if it gets out."

"I promise I won't say anything," Ginny said.

***

"So that's it," Ron said some time later.

"It's not fair," Ginny said, upset.

"I would feel a lot better about saying goodbye to Harry at the end of school if he were going to Sirius," said Hermione. "I always worry about the Dursleys starving him and things like that. But without Pettigrew…"

"And that blockhead Fudge still won't believe Voldemort's back. Even with all the people at the Ministry who believe us, they can't help as much as they want to because of him."

"It's not fair," Ginny repeated. "An innocent man got sent to Azkaban and it's messing up the life of someone who shouldn't even have to be involved. Harry's only fifteen, and none of this was his fault."

"Innocents always end up paying in war," a voice said from behind them. "That's what makes it so hateful."

Professor Dumbledore stepped around the curtain. 

"Good morning Professor."

"Good morning. Young Mr. Potter seems better today."

"Do you know what's wrong, sir?" asked Ron. "We didn't like to bother Madam Pomfrey, but…"

"I've only a suspicion now. It can be explained later."

There was a sound of flapping wings, and Pigwidgeon and Hedwig flew over to them. Pig dropped a letter on Ron's lap, then began zooming around the light of the gently shimmering Musicall. Ron tossed him an owl treat, then handed another to Hedwig, who nipped his sleeve in appreciation. She then flapped her wings in a disgruntled sort of way and glared up at Pigwidgeon with a hoot of disapproval, as though scolding an unruly child. The small grey owl took the hint and left for the owlery with a hoot of farewell while Hedwig perched protectively at the head of her master's bed.

"What do Mum and Dad say, Ron?" asked Ginny. Ron opened the letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_We are very worried at your news about Harry, but have written to Charlie in __Romania__ as you asked. It will take a few days to get a reply, but please tell Harry not to worry in the meantime and concentrate on getting better._

_Also, tell Professor Dumbledore that your father has done what he asked in his letter._

_I may come to visit once we get an answer from Charlie. Dad may come as well, but we'll be in touch in any case._

_Give our love to your brothers and sister and Harry and Hermione. I'll write again soon._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Mum says to tell you that Dad did as you asked, Professor," said Ron. "They've written Charlie and may come for a visit when they get an answer."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good."

"What about Sirius and Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"Both on the continent, but I owled them last night." Dumbledore replied.

A sigh made them all turn. Harry's eyes blinked open.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She clapped a hand over her mouth as Harry winced at the noise.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Like I got into a fight with a dragon and lost," he replied quietly, reaching for his glasses. "Have you been here long?"

"Not too long," Ron told him.

A slight smile touched Harry's lips. "Liar. But I'm glad to see you." He turned his eyes to the headmaster. "Has there been any news, professor?"

"No, Harry," Dumbledore answered.

Harry was worried at that. "There isn't much time, sir. I can feel it."

The urgency and concern in his tone and on his pale face frightened his friends.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

He hesitated and glanced at Dumbledore.

"Later," the old wizard said. "Would the three of you please fetch Madam Pomfrey?"

They were reluctant to leave, but did as Dumbledore asked. Once they were gone, Harry spoke again.

"I haven't seen anything else, but my scar still hurts."

"Arthur Weasley has informed his friends in the Ministry. We have a Diviner on our side working in the Ministry of Foreign Magical Relations. She will see that your message is passed on."

"How long will it take?"

"She is working as quickly as she can, but keeping it secret from Cornelius Fudge is slowing the process. She will inform me when she knows something."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny returned with Madam Pomfrey a few minutes later. She checked Harry's temperature and shook her head.

"Is the pain still there?" she asked Harry.

"Yes, but not as badly as yesterday."

"That's good, but I'm going to keep you here until we find out what's wrong."

"It's all right, Madam Pomfrey, I don't feel much like moving."

***

Harry's friends remained in the Hospital Wing with him for the rest of the day. Hagrid, teary-eyed but trying not to show it, stopped for a quick visit. He left happier at seeing Harry looking better.

"Checkmate," Ron said as his queen slapped Harry's knight off the chessboard.

Harry wrinkled his nose in response. "Appalling."

"You nearly had me that time," said Ron, studying the board. "You just weren't paying attention."

Truth be told, Harry had been giving only part of his attention for the entire day since Dumbledore had gone. He was grateful his friends had come to sit with him, but he was anxious for the headmaster to return with news about his vision.

When he had fallen by the lake the day before, the pain in his head had blurred his vision, causing him to see a strange fog before his eyes. It cleared slowly, and then Harry had heard someone shout one of the most feared spells of the modern age.

"MORSMORDRE!"

The Dark Mark exploded in the sky above him. He was standing somewhere dark. His body felt very hot as he looked around wildly in confusion. Dread flooded his mind as he found he was surrounded by burning buildings. The sounds of screams and running feet filled his ears before he was almost deafened by a huge roar. A strong gust of hot wind nearly knocked him off his feet as a gigantic dragon landed twenty feet in front of him, carrying the familiar stocky form of Ron's older brother Charlie. The dragon keeper had stared around in horror as Harry's vision faded.

Harry had realized then that the red haired figure he had seen in Divination had been Charlie, not Ron. He knew that what he had seen had not yet occurred; he would have heard about it in the papers or from the Weasleys if it had. He had told Dumbledore what he had seen in the hope that the headmaster would be able to do something to stop the events Harry had seen from happening. Dumbledore had assured Harry that he would see to it the warning was shared with the proper authorities, but had asked that Harry not tell anyone else what he had seen until they knew more.

Harry was worried. Charlie's presence had told him that his vision had taken place somewhere in Romania, where the older Weasley brother worked with dragons. A message would take time to get there even without Minister Fudge's interference, and he feared his warning might come too late.

_What will I tell Ron if something happens to Charlie? he thought._

***

Ron and the others were worried for a different reason when they returned to the dormitory that night.

"He may be better than he was yesterday, but he still looks terrible," said Ron.

"I wish we knew what's wrong," said Hermione. "Walking between the bed and the bathroom isn't supposed to leave him breathless."

Ginny, who had once caught the flu badly enough to experience that, put in, "I'd feel better if he would at least eat." Harry had ignored his lunch and stuck to tea. Dinner had brought only the slight improvement of some toast.

"I hope he can tell us tomorrow what's happening with him and Dumbledore," Ron continued, "and why he asked about Charlie. He knows we haven't heard from him for a while, but what would that have to do with his scar hurting him? You-Know-Who is the only one who can make that happen."

"He looked like he wanted to tell you something when Dumbledore was there," recalled Hermione. "I think he asked Harry not to. He wouldn't hide something about your family from you without a reason. But I hope whatever it is works out, worrying about it isn't going to help him get better."

With those disturbed thoughts, they bid each other good night in the common room and went up to bed.


	5. Trance Fever

Chapter 5

Trance Fever

            "Ugh," groaned Harry, slumping back against his pillows.

            "Double ugh," agreed Ron.

            It was early Sunday afternoon, just after lunch. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had come to see Harry again. They had spent the last few hours struggling through their homework, and the three fifth-years were now starting on their last assignment: Potions.

            "We can leave this for later if you want to Harry," Hermione said. He was still as pale and wan as he had been the day before, and all their wheedling at lunchtime had only coaxed him into a mug of chicken soup.

            Harry took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. You two need it done, and I can't get too far behind." The headache had still not left him, and he rubbed his forehead before pulling his potions book out of his bag. As sick as he felt, he needed something to occupy his attention so that he wouldn't worry as much about the fact that Dumbledore still had not brought him any news.

            "Yargh," Ron said two hours later. They had finally finished the assignment, a wickedly complicated essay on dragon's blood. "Do either of you remember doing anything to tick Snape off badly enough to justify this?" he asked, flexing sore fingers.

            "This is Snape we're talking about, Ron," Harry said, capping his ink bottle. "He's never needed a reason to give us a hard time."

            "Well, that's over with, at least." Hermione got up and stretched. "I think I need a walk."

            "Me too," Ginny said, packing away her completed Ancient Runes assignment.

            "Why don't the three of you go ahead?" Harry said. They stared at him dubiously. "I promise I'll be fine while you're gone, go on, now."

            "We'll be back soon," Ron promised as he and Ginny stood up.

            "I know," Harry said reassuringly. "Off with you."

            After they had gone, he got out of bed carefully and moved slowly to a chair beside the nearest unshuttered window. The day was overcast, so the light did not bother him as much. Hedwig flew after him and perched on his arm, leaning against his chest while he gently stroked her feathers.

            "Are you sure you don't want to head up to the owlery?" he asked her softly. "I know it's more comfortable there."

            Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and cuddled closer.

            "Thanks, girl," Harry said. He started to settle back in his seat when he suddenly felt the ache in his head increasing. He gasped, stiffening. Hedwig looked up at him sharply.

            "Go to Dumbledore, Hedwig," Harry whispered shakily. "Bring him here as fast as you can."

            The snowy owl gave a quick affirmative hoot and flew off. Harry staggered to his feet, holding his head as the burning of his scar increased. A mist was gathering before his eyes…

***

            An explosion rocked the Hospital Wing, shattering every window.

***

            Madam Pomfrey flew out of her office, her feet crunching on the bits of broken glass that littered the floor as she dashed across the ward toward the source of the agonized wail that she had heard in the midst of the explosion. She found Harry writhing on the floor, his hands clutched to his head, crying out in pain.

            She saw blood on his hands. Frightened that he had possibly sustained a head injury or even lost an eye, Madam Pomfrey gently pulled his hands away from his face. There were a few minor scratches from shards of glass, but she was horrified to discover that Harry's scar was bleeding as though it were a fresh wound, not one closed for fourteen years.

            The door banged open behind them and Dumbledore rushed in, closely followed by Hedwig and Fawkes.

            "Headmaster, what's happening?" Madam Pomfrey demanded as she pressed a cloth to Harry's forehead. "Is the castle under attack?"

            "No, Poppy-"

            The rest of Dumbledore's words faded in Harry's ears. He had not felt such pain since Voldemort had used the Crutacious Curse on him. He knew he was lying on the floor in the Hospital Wing, but he could no see any of it. Flames surrounded him, and above in a dark sky, he could see the sickly green glow of the Dark Mark. Screams assailed him from all around.

            "Oh, no," he moaned brokenly.

            "Harry, what is it?" Dumbledore's gentle voice penetrated the noise in Harry's head.

            A terrible kind of ache filled Harry's chest as he choked out a reply.

"We're too late."

***

When Ron, Hermione, and Ginny dashed back to the Hospital Wing a few minutes later, they found their way barred by Professor McGonagall.

            "What happened?"

            "Where's Harry?"

            "Is he all right?"

            The questions tumbled out in a rush as they tried to get past the head of their House to their friend.

            "Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said sternly. "You cannot enter the Hospital Wing right now. There has been an accident."

            "But Harry-" started Hermione.

            "The three of you will go to my office and wait. I'll come and speak with you later when I've found out what happened."

            She shooed the three frightened Gryffindors away, and as they retreated down the hall to her office, they distinctly heard the sound of a locking charm being placed on the infirmary door.

***

            Harry's friends waited tensely in Professor McGonagall's office for over an hour before she came to speak to them. All three of them leapt out of their chairs when she came through the door.

            "What's happened, Professor?" asked Ron.

            Professor McGonagall raised her hands to silence them and gestured for them to sit down again.

            "Please sit down, you three," she said, seating herself behind her desk. Her mouth was a thin line of worry and her eyes were grim as she addressed them. "What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. If anyone asks questions, you are to refer them to me."

            "Yes, professor," they replied.

            "Mr. Potter has had a dangerous relapse in his recovery. We've summoned a mediwizard from St. Mungo's. We think that his illness may be a highly acute trance fever."

            "Trance fever?" Hermione said.

            "It is a very rare condition that can occur in seers when they receive powerful visions," Professor McGonagall explained. "We must wait for the doctor to be sure."

            "But what about all those broken windows?" asked Ginny.

            "You said he's had a dangerous relapse," Ron said urgently, interrupting Professor McGonagall's reply. "Will he be all right?"

            Her answer was not reassuring. "I don't know."

            "Can we see him?" asked Hermione.

            "I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. Madam Pomfrey will not allow any visitors for the time being. I will keep you informed of his condition, but please do not share what you know with anyone. I'll see to the questions of the other students myself. The other professors have already been informed, so please refer any questions addressed to you to one of them. And-" she paused briefly, "if you need to talk, please feel free to come and see me or Professor Dumbledore."

            Ron, Hermione and Ginny thanked Professor McGonagall and left the office in a numb silence.


	6. Sighs of Relief

Chapter 6

Sighs of Relief

            It was a good thing that Ron and Hermione had finished their homework before Harry had taken ill again, because neither of them could concentrate on their schoolwork the next day. Ginny too, was going about her classes in a daze.

            The news about the accident in the Hospital Wing had gotten around the school by now, but the teachers' answers to students' questions were deliberately vague. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were the only ones who knew it had something to do with Harry. They repeatedly asked after Harry every chance they got.

            "His condition is serious, but he is stable for now," Professor McGonagall told them at lunch. "The doctor says we can only wait."

            Hermione couldn't even concentrate in Arithmancy, her favorite class. And for Ron, Divination was even worse. Professor Trelawney made several dire predictions about dark-haired people born under the sign of Leo. As usual, she didn't name anyone in particular, but Harry was a Leo, and she kept gazing at Ron as she made these predictions. It was made even worse by the fact that without Harry, Ron had to partner Lavendar and Parvati. They always believed everything Trelawney said and kept shooting him sympathetic glances all through class. Ron had to fight hard to stop his temper getting the better of him, especially since he knew that Harry's situation was worse than they knew. It was a good thing that the Gryffindor fifth-years didn't have Potions that day or Snape would have been at them for sure.

            Dinner came and found them distractedly pushing their food around their plates. Hermione had borrowed Ron's Divination book and was skimming the section on seers with her fork forgotten in her hand. Ron, after having hardly eaten a bite, was picking his roll to bits.

            "There's hardly anything in here about seers at all," Hermione said dejectedly.

            "Trelawney didn't think we needed it. Why should we when we can watch her?" Ron snorted derisively.

            "Well, we'll just have to look up trance fever in the library then."

            "Hermione, don't you think it might look a bit odd for you to be looking up trance fever when everyone knows you don't take Divination?"

            Her reply was cut off by Hedwig swooping into the Great Hall. She flew straight to the high table where the teachers had finished dinner and dropped a note next to Dumbledore's tea cup. They watched anxiously as Dumbledore read the note, knowing that it must be about Harry, or else Hedwig would not have left his bedside.

            Dumbledore said a few brief words to Professor McGonagall, then rose and left the hall with Hedwig flying in his wake. Hermione and Ron started to get up to follow, but Professor McGonagall discreetly held up a warning hand and shook her head. They reluctantly sat back down.

            "What can have happened now?" said Ron in a low voice. Hermione shrugged helplessly.

            "I don't know. Maybe it'll be good news this time."

            They waited tensely all through the evening, but Professor McGonagall did not bring any news. Ginny joined them in the common room after dinner The three of them fought distractedly with their homework hoping that McGonagall would arrive at any moment with something to tell them, but midnight came without any word, and Hermione finally insisted that they go to bed.

***

            "I think he's over the worst of it now, Dumbledore."

            The mediwizard's voice sounded far away to Harry's groggy ears.

            "His case is completely unprecedented-"

            _Figures, he thought tiredly._

            "-but even if it was a normal trance fever, there is no way he could have been prepared for this. It's no wonder he went down the way he did."

            "Will he be all right now?" The headmaster's voice.

            "Yes, he should be. However, he should have at least three days of bed rest before returning to his classes. The fever has exhausted him and he shouldn't be doing anything strenuous until he's had some time to recover. Even after three days he may tire easily for a little while. Give him about a week or so and he should be back to normal."

            Harry shifted uncomfortably in bed, wondering how he would ever feel normal again despite what the doctor-what was his name?-said. He was too weary and sore to react much to anything, but he knew it would pass and that everything would crash in on him again.

            "I've given Poppy a potion he should take for the next few days until the aches wear off. If he isn't well again in a week, I want her to owl me and I'll come back. The same goes for if this should happen again. With an illness as unique as this, he may need specialized care if this occurrence repeats itself."

            "I would very much appreciate it if you would keep the cause of Harry's affliction secret," said Dumbledore. "It would be most unfortunate for the wrong people to find out."

            "I will, sir. I should be going back now, but please don't hesitate to contact me again if he should need it."

            "Thank you, Sam. Are you sure you won't stay the night? Harry will want to thank you."

            "No, I can't. But he can find me at St. Mungo's should he want to talk to me. For now, just tell him I said to take care, would you?"

            "Of course. Thank you again."

            There was a sound of a fire roaring up briefly and a green flash as the mediwizard vanished into the Floo network. Harry shuddered, his aching body protesting. The light reminded him of another one he had seen far too much of over the last few days.

            He felt his blanket move to cover his bare shoulder, then Dumbledore sat down in a chair next to his bed. Harry focused his eyes blearily on his face.

            "How goes it, Harry?" asked Dumbledore softly.

            "Tired," Harry whispered.

            "Do you want anything?"

            Harry thought for a moment, then said, "Yeah. I want to hex Fudge into the next century." His voice, though still a whisper, shook with anger. "He blocked our warning, sir. I saw it."

            Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I was afraid of that."

            Harry swallowed hard before continuing. "Is there anything we could…do?"

            "Arthur Weasley will inform us if there is, though I think that you have already done all that could be asked of you."

            "It wasn't enough though, was it?" There was a bitterness in his tone that even his exhaustion could not hide.

            "Don't take on so, Harry," Dumbledore told him gently. "You did all that was in your power to do. It is not your fault that the minister did not."

            Harry still felt guilt growing, but he fought it back, knowing Dumbledore was right.

            "Sleep now," Dumbledore said, standing up. "I'll come back later."

            "Sir?"

            "Yes, Harry?"

            "Could you tell the Weasleys something for me?"

            "Anything."

            "Tell them that Charlie will be coming home very soon, and that they should be proud of him."

            For the first time that night, the familiar sparkle came into Dumbledore's eyes. "Of course. Rest now." He laid a gentle hand briefly on Harry's hair. Harry's eyes drooped drowsily, and he drifted off as the headmaster's footsteps retreated.

***

            Hermione, Ron and Ginny, not having had a mediwizard's reassurance, were nervous and ill-tempered the next morning from worry and troubled sleep. They made their way down to breakfast with the intention of questioning Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore about Harry, but found in arriving in the Great Hall that neither of them were there.

            "Oh, now what'll we do?" groaned Ron.

            "It's obvious, isn't it?" Hermione said irritably. "We ask one of the other teachers where to find them.

            Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Ginny cut him off by saying, "Can we please not start fighting this early? Let's just go and ask."

            They approached Professor Flitwick.

            "The headmaster has left the school for a meeting," he said in reply to their queries. "Professor McGonagall is seeing to a few of his duties in his absence. But I believe you have Transfiguration today? She'll still be attending all of her classes, so you can speak to her then."

            The problem was, Transfiguration was their last class that day. Ron and Hermione had Potions first after breakfast, and Snape was even nastier than usual. Luckily, because of Hermione, their silencing potion was perfect, so Snape was only able to take five points from Ron for not paying attention.

            They tried to find Professor McGonagall again at lunch, but found out from Harry's house elf friend Dobby that she had ordered her lunch brought to her office so she could take care of some work during the break.

            "We don't have time to go all the way there before Herbology," said Hermione. "We'll just have to wait until Transfiguration."

            Herbology was the only class they had left before Professor McGonagall's, so Ron and Hermione headed out to the greenhouses. Professor Sprout's lesson that day temporarily distracted them, as they were being taught how to prune Devil's Snare, the viney, grabby plant they had faced their first year while searching for the sorcerer's stone. Because it was still daylight, the plant was both sulky and aggressive in turns, shying away from the light and lashing out whenever someone got close.

            "Bugger off!" snapped Ron, slapping a vine that was trying to sneak around his wrist. 

            "Watch your feet, Ron!" Hermione batted another vine away from his ankles with a trowel while attempting to reach yet another vine with a pair of clippers in her other hand.

            In the end, Ron ended up tackling the vines in order for Hermione to trim off the dead leaves. They went to Professor McGonagall's classroom panting and brushing dirt from their robes.

            Professor McGonagall did not acknowledge them when they entered the room, but instead launched directly into discussion on the essay question they had been given in their last session (transfiguring people into cactuses or other such thorny objects is dangerous, discuss), leaving them no chance to ask about Harry. However, as the students packed up their things to leave at the end of class, she called to them.

            "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, would you stay for a moment, please?"

            Her facial expression gave nothing away as they went up to her desk while the rest of the Gryffindors filed out.

            "I thought you would like to know that Mr. Potter's fever broke last night," she told them when their classmates had gone.

            Ron and Hermione turned to each other happily.

            "How's he doing?" asked Ron. "Can we see him?"

            "Not yet, Mr. Weasley. He's resting quietly now. Madam Pomfrey will admit visitors tomorrow, just you two and your brothers and sister. Mr. Potter will still be in a delicate state for the next several days, and I must ask you not to question him about his illness."

            They weren't sure how to react to that last statement, but were too relieved to care. For now it was enough to know that Harry was going to be all right.


	7. Explanations

Chapter 7

Explanations

Classes went by more quickly for Harry's friends the next day. Professor McGonagall had told them that they would be allowed to see Harry at the conclusion of lessons, so Ron and Hermione went through their work eagerly in order to pass the time. They met Ginny in the common room after school and the three of them went down together.

"Only a brief visit today, you three," Madam Pomfrey said when they arrived. "He's very tired and needs his rest."

As they walked toward the partition at the far end of the ward, they were relieved to note that all of the windows were perfectly intact. When they reached the curtain, they were almost afraid to look around it. But when they did, they were relieved.

Harry was sitting up against a pile of pillows reading _Quidditch__ Through The Ages. He looked up and smiled at them as they stepped around the curtain grinning._

"Hi," he said as they sat down, Hermione and Ginny taking the two chairs, Ron perching on the edge of Harry's bedside table.

"How're you feeling, Harry?" asked Ron.

"It's getting better," answered Harry. His voice was still soft, but he sounded stronger.

"You look better," Hermione told him.

"Madam Pomfrey tells me I should be out of here in a couple of days."

"That long?" Ron said, surprised.

"Doctor's orders. He said I had the worst case he's seen and told Madam Pomfrey to make sure I took it easy. I guess I can see the point, I've never gotten sick like this before."

Hermione studied him more closely, as did Ginny. Now she was listening closer, Hermione recognized Harry's tone. It was the one he used when he wasn't telling them the whole story. And both girls caught the slight grimace that he tried to hide as he moved into a different position in bed.

"I hear you got Devil's Snare in Herbology yesterday," Harry continued conversationally. "You're both okay?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "How did you hear about that?"

"Justin from Hufflepuff was here. It sprained his wrist while he was trying to trim it."

"Ron here demonstrated excellent use of the flying tackle method," Hermione giggled, guessing rightly that Harry had changed the subject to stop them asking about him too much. He did not look in any condition to be interrogated, so she was not about to try.

Ginny seemed to have taken the hint as well, for the next thing she did was ask Harry a question for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was well-known to be his best subject. They kept at the academic small-talk for more than ten minutes before the dangerous question came.

"So Harry, what's all this about Charlie?" said Ron. "You really got us worried about him."

The girls saw instantly that it had been the wrong thing to ask. Harry's eyes hooded over and the little color that had returned to his face vanished again.

Harry felt ill and had to take a moment to compose himself. "It's all right now, Ron," he said softly. "It worked out."

"But what happened?" Ron pressed.

_Please just drop it, Ron_, Harry thought before he answered. "I can't tell you."

"You saw something, didn't you?" Ron said

Not wanting to lie, Harry nodded mutely.

"Well come on, then, tell us what you saw," wheedled Ron.

"I can't," Harry repeated, avoiding Ron's eyes.

"Harry, I know Dumbledore asked you not to say anything, but he's my brother," Ron insisted, getting impatient. "I have a right to know, and so do my parents."

"I know. And you will know, soon, really."

Hermione did not like the way this was looking. Harry was clenching his sheets so hard that his knuckles were white, his distress at the question painfully obvious, but Ron gave no indication that he would stop, or indeed that he had even noticed at all. She started to speak, "Ron-"

Ron went on unheeding, "you have to tell me-"

"Please don't, Ron." Harry said pleadingly, heaving a sigh before he continued. "Don't make me go through it again. Trust me like I trust you."

"You don't have to say anything now," Hermione said gently before Ron could speak again. "We know the important part, the rest can wait."

Ron opened his mouth to disagree, but with a determined look on her face, Ginny stood up, grabbed a handful of his robes, and yanked him out of the cubicle. Harry heard him protesting as Ginny hauled him away.

"Git," Hermione snarled after them.

Harry flopped back onto his pillows and closed his eyes. A rustling sound and a slight sinking of the mattress told him that Hermione had left her chair to sit beside him on the bed.

"Harry-" His fingers loosened their death grip on the covers as Hermione's hands closed around his. "-are you okay?"

He nodded. Hermione squeezed his hands gently before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry about Ron," she said earnestly. "He should have known better."

"Don't apologize, Hermione," Harry told her softly. "It isn't your fault or his." He paused, feeling angry with his weakness. "It isn't anyone's fault but mine."

"He knew he shouldn't have asked," said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall said not to."

Harry mentally thanked his Transfiguration teacher for trying. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just too much. I'm not sure if I can deal with it."

Hermione gripped his hands tighter. "Take all the time you need, Harry. You'll get through it, I know you will." She gave him a small smile and he felt better.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said gratefully. Then he smiled too. "It's almost dinner. You'd better go and make sure Ginny doesn't hurt Ron."

Hermione laughed. "If she hasn't already." Then, hesitating only slightly, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the forehead. "I'll be back later to say good night."

***

Hermione left the hospital wing to find Ginny and Ron waiting in the hallway, where the youngest Weasley was giving her brother a talking-to fit to rival one of her mother's famous scoldings.

"How could you, Ron? I thought you were his friend, you should have known better than to harass him in that state!"

Hermione was startled, as Ginny had always been the quietest of the Weasley children, but she could not have been more surprised that Ron. He stared wide-eyed at Ginny, who scowled at him before turning to Hermione.

"How is he, Hermione?" she asked in a calmer tone.

"All right for now," Hermione answered, turning an admonishing eye on Ron. "I'm coming back to say good night after dinner. You will come along and apologize."

Her tone left no room for argument and Ron nodded sheepishly.

Dinner was a quiet affair, but less tense that it had been since Harry had fallen ill. Afterward, they started the trek back to the ward and found Professor Dumbledore emerging when they arrived.

"Ah, there you are," he greeted them, closing the door behind him. "I was hoping to find the three of you here."

"We were coming to see Harry, sir," said Hermione.

"I'm afraid he's already asleep, Miss Granger. He wanted to wait for you, but Madam Pomfrey insisted, and I cannot fault her with Mr. Potter not being recovered. But I should be glad of a word with all of you if you would be so kind as to step up to my office."

Exchanging bewildered glances, they followed the headmaster away from the hospital wing. They were impressed with the revolving staircase and Dumbledore's beautiful office, and gasped at Fawkes who gazed at them with gentle curiosity as they sat down in front of the desk.

"I must apologize," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind the desk, "for not speaking to you sooner. Urgent matters required my attention." His bright blue gaze centered on Ron and Ginny. "First of all, Mr. Potter requested that I tell you that your brother Charlie will be home soon and you should be proud of him."

Ron had the good grace to look abashed when Ginny shot him a sharp glance out of the corner of her eye. Dumbledore gave no indication he had noticed as he continued.

"I assume you know by now that Harry's illness was a trance fever. Last Friday afternoon he had a brief but powerful vision that caused his collapse. After the three of you left the hospital wing on Sunday, he received another that was even stronger."

"What did he see, sir?" asked Ron. "He wouldn't tell us."

"He kept it secret at my request," Dumbledore told them. "He had difficulty explaining it to me. I felt it best to save him the effort of doing so again at least until he is recovered. Harry's vision showed him a vicious attack on a wizarding village in Romania. Official news of it has not yet been released to the public, but Harry already knows of at least ten deaths and many more injured. Half of the town is in ruins."

"Who?" asked Ginny, appalled.

"Harry saw the Dark Mark in the sky during the attack." Dumbledore seemed tired as he said this. "He isn't sure if Voldemort was physically there, but he could feel his presence. He is understandably angry and horrified, so much so in fact that he shattered every window in the hospital wing when the second vision occurred."

"He did that?" said a stunned Ron.

"A burst of involuntary magic caused by his pain, not unlike the incident in which he blew up his aunt. The impact of the vision caused him to lose control of his powers."

"How terrible for him," Hermione said softly. The hospital wing had many windows, all of them huge. Pain enough to destroy every single one must have been horrible.

"The village is only a few miles from the dragon colony where Charlie works," Dumbledore went on. "Your brother and several other dragon keepers went with some of their trained dragons to help drive off the Death Eaters, which is how Harry saw him. He acted very bravely. He wrote by express owl to say that he is all right and will be home shortly."

"Do Mum and Dad know yet?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, Miss Weasley. I owled them as soon as I received Charlie's message. Now I must ask you for your help," Dumbledore said in a serious tone. "I think we all know Harry well enough to realize that this is likely upsetting him more than he will let on. I know that I can count on you to be there if he needs you, and I hope that you will forgive him if he seems short-tempered, for he saw something else that is still frightening him. Sirius Black and Professor Lupin were helping to fight Death Eaters during the attack, but the vision ended before Harry could see what happened to them. I owled them for him, but we have not yet received a reply. We don't know if they are all right. 

"Now that you know what has happened, I need three favors of you. The first is to continue to be supportive of Harry, even if he gets angry with you."

"Right," Ron said stoutly.

"Second, please try to deflect any awkward questions that other students may direct at him. He doesn't want anyone else to know about the visions, and I agree that it would be safer if only a few people knew. And lastly, you must notify a teacher immediately if he starts showing symptoms like those you saw when he collapsed. The fever was very serious and the mediwizard who treated him asked to be notified instantly if it happened again."

"We'll see to it, sir," said Hermione in a determined voice.

***

"I'll try to have something nice waiting when you get back, okay?" Harry said to Hedwig. It was afternoon of the next day. He had just finished a letter to Samuel Le Bihan, the mediwizard who had taken care of him.

Hedwig hooted in a motherly way as he tied the letter to her leg, then nibbled on his ear affectionately before flying out the window. He watched until he could no longer see her. When he turned away from the window, he found Hermione, Ron and Ginny peeking around the curtain.

"Hiya Harry," Ron said nervously.

Harry felt a little uneasy about facing Ron after the last visit, but his friend looked contrite. "Hi," he greeted back.

"How are you today?" asked Hermione.

"Okay," he answered. "I think I may be able to leave tomorrow."

"Have you heard anything from Sirius yet?" said Hermione.

Harry cast a dubious glance at Ginny.

"I know about him, Harry. There was a slip-up and they had to tell me. I won't say anything," Ginny promised.

Harry nodded. "All right. No, I haven't heard from him. I guess Dumbledore told you, huh?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "Listen, Harry, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't know."

Harry had not expected that, but he was grateful. "Forget it," he told his friend. 

"I mean it," Ron said sincerely.

"So do I," replied Harry, giving him a small smile. "Forget it." He sighed. "I can't think about all of it anymore. Is that homework you've got there, Hermione?"

She had brought all of her notes from the classes he had missed with her, and Ron had carried the rest of Harry's schoolbooks down from the tower. Harry was slightly cheered to find that there was less to make up than he expected. He jumped into the assignments almost eagerly in an attempt to submerge the memory of his vision in schoolwork. They worked for a few hours until Harry sent them off to dinner.

"Madam Pomfrey's been making me turn in early, so I guess I'd better say good night now," he said as his friends packed up their books and parchment."

"We'll be back tomorrow, then," Ron said. "Make sure you take it easy."

"And try not to worry too much," Hermione put in.

"I will. Thanks for keeping me company."

Ron gave him a brotherly cuff on the shoulder, and Hermione and Ginny both squeezed his hands as they wished him good night. When they were gone, an owl swooped in the window and dropped a note on Harry's lap.

_Dear Mr. Potter: _

_Two visitors will be arriving tomorrow to see me regarding the situation in __Romania__. I would like you to be present while I speak to them and will send for you when they arrive._

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

Harry lay back and blew a strand of hair out of his eye. Not worrying too much was going to be difficult.

***

Hedwig returned to him in the morning with a kind reply from Dr. Le Bihan. Harry presented her with several juicy pieces of bacon and some pumpkin juice he had saved from breakfast. She rubbed her head against his hand then tucked in heartily as Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain.

"You can go back to your dormitory later today," she said while checking Harry's temperature. "But you are not to do anything that will tire you too much. That includes quidditch. I'll be able to clear you for it in a few more days."

"A few more days?!" protested Harry. He'd already missed several practices. He had also found that flying helped to clear his thoughts and was hoping to have a run as soon as he was released.

"You may feel fine right now, Potter, but you're going to find yourself tiring easily until you've gotten completely over the fever. I'm not taking the chance of you falling off your broom and ending up back in here as soon as I release you." She waved her wand and some new clothes he had gotten during the summer appeared on a hanger in her hand. "You'd best get cleaned up and dressed now, I don't know when the headmaster will be calling for you."

After Harry had showered and changed into khaki slacks and a dark red shirt (that actually fit him for once), he sat down and attempted to concentrate on a reading assignment for Transfiguration. 

He did his best, but after rereading the same sentence ten times, gave up the fight. He was simply unable to keep his thoughts from straying from the page to the village. Were Sirius and Remus okay? Where were they? How were the victims managing? What was being done to help them and find the attackers?

The questions swirled around in his head until he put his book aside and went to a window to look out. The weather outside was close and cloudy. He wondered if it was cloudy in Romania, as he tried to ignore a knot in his stomach that he had not been able to get rid of for days. 

Harry was not sure how long he stared out the window before Madam Pomfrey returned.

"Professor Dumbledore has just called, Harry," she said. "You are to go to his office now. The password is 'mud pie'."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"I will have your things taken back to Gryffindor Tower. And if you start feeling ill or have headaches like the one you had last week, you are to report here immediately."

"All right. Thanks very much, Madam Pomfrey."

"You're welcome. Go on with you now."

The knot in Harry's stomach grew as he made his way to Dumbledore's office. He was almost frightened to hear what the ministry people would say. He walked as though his shoes were filled with lead and was disconcerted to find himself winded when he got to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's staircase. Madam Pomfrey had been right about him getting tired quickly.

"Mud pie," he said in a breathless voice. The gargoyle stepped aside. Harry mounted the steps and tried to catch his breath on the way up. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Harry got there.

"Good day, Harry," he said in a gentle tone. "How are you?"

"It's weird to get tired so fast, sir," Harry said honestly.

"Ah yes, I imagine it is. But it will pass soon." Dumbledore eyed Harry critically. "I'm pleased to see that Dobby chose your wardrobe well."

"Why, professor?" Harry asked, confused. 

"The two visitors I am expecting today are the diviner who relayed your message to Romania and the Minister of Magic."

Before Harry could say anything, the office door opened and Professors McGonagall and Snape strode in. Snape gave Harry his usual scowl and said nothing, but Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Good you see you back on your feet, Potter," she said briskly before turning to Dumbledore. "They've arrived, Headmaster. Some of the house elves are bringing them up."

"Take a seat, Harry," Dumbledore told him, gesturing to a small sofa beside the desk. Harry sat down at the end closest to the desk. McGonagall sat beside him and Snape took a chair on the other side of the desk. Dumbledore flicked his wand and two more chairs appeared in front of him. Harry waited tensely, keeping his eyes glued to the arm of the sofa to avoid looking at anyone. He did not trust his ability to hide his anger at the moment and did not lift his gaze even when the inevitable knock came.

"Enter," called Dumbledore.

The door opened and two figures came in. The first was a tall witch in deep purple robes, dark haired and classically beautiful, like one of those Italian statues he had seen pictures of in muggle school. The second was a slightly nervous-looking older man in pinstriped robes holding a bowler hat: Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. The professors stood to greet them, but Harry remained seated when Professor McGonagall signaled behind her back to stay him. That was fine with him. After what had happened, Harry's respect for the minister was at an all-time low.

"Good day, Cornelius, Evelyn," Dumbledore greeted the visitors before turning to Harry and the teachers. "You already know Minister Fudge. And let me introduce Madam Evelyn of the Ministry of Foreign Magical Relations." He gestured to the chairs. "Please sit down."

They all sat. Fudge turned his hat in his hands uneasily and spoke.

"Thanks for seeing us at such short notice, Albus," he started. "I wanted to speak to you regarding the incident on the continent."

"Yes, I thought you might," Dumbledore answered mildly.

"It has come to my attention that you sent a message about it to the Aurors and Romania's ministry without consulting me or any of the proper ministry officials."

"I did," answered the headmaster. "The situation required immediate notification of the authorities best able to lend aid. There was simply not time to spare on anyone else."

"I see," said Fudge. "I have learned the contents of the warning that you sent. How did you come across the information you included in it?"

"One of the students received a vision two days before the attack took place."

Fudge replied skeptically, "Many students have visions, Albus, most of which tend to be erroneous. What made you think this one was real?"

"It is true that visions can often be false, Cornelius, but to date, no visions strong enough to cause trance fever have been."

Harry saw Madam Evelyn's hands clench around each other out of the corner of his eye. Dumbledore had said she was a diviner. Her attention had been on the conversation, but at those words, her head turned slightly toward Harry, and he found himself raising his eyes to meet hers. Her intent brown gaze softened slightly when she looked at him.

"You say the student had a fever?" said Fudge, making Harry break eye contact to listen. "How do you know it wasn't just a fever dream?"

"Madam Pomfrey examined the possibility and ruled it out," said Dumbledore, still in the same moderate tone. "A trance fever specialist from St. Mungo's confirmed her findings."

Fudge did not seem able to formulate an answer to that, so he moved on to a different tack. "Be that as it may, Albus, I do not appreciate that you caused a major disturbance at the ministry over a matter that does not even concern us."

"Matters like this are the concern of everyone, Cornelius."

"Romania has its own authorities to deal with such things. And in any case, you had no right to make a panic by saying that you suspected He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named of being behind that attack. Using such a tactic to gain attention was most ill-thought."

"It was not a 'tactic', as you put it, minister. I do believe Voldemort was responsible."

"Oh, now don't start that again," scoffed Fudge. 

"Shut up!"

The shout was so unexpected that everyone in the room save Dumbledore jumped. Harry, having sat quietly through the entire meeting, was on his feet and glaring furiously at Fudge.

"Don't even try to make it sound like this was nothing, Minister," Harry snapped. "And don't try to treat us as fools for trying to stop it."

"Oh, so you're the one, are you?" Fudge said, as if noticing Harry's presence for the first time. "You started quite a ruckus at the Ministry, young man, over a small matter." He turned to Dumbledore. "I'm surprised at you, Dumbledore, at letting a hysterical child cloud your judgment to a point that you would interfere in Ministry affairs!"

"Stop!" roared Harry. Everyone jumped again as a loud clap of thunder punctuated the word. "You think I was hysterical? You think this was a small matter?"

There was a blinding flash of light. When it faded, the surroundings had changed from the familiar beauty of the headmaster's office to a war zone. They stood in a circle of light the same size as Dumbledore's office. In fact, they were still in Dumbledore's office. But what they were seeing around them was a projection of Harry's thoughts, the recollection of his vision. Outside the circle of light were dozens of burning buildings. The air was hot and stank of burning wood and other things none of them wanted to contemplate. Amidst the sound of crackling flames were screams of terror, running footsteps, things hitting the ground and…curses. The Unforgivable Curses.

Harry's dark hair waved gently, as though in an invisible wind, as people became visible around them. People in wizarding robes, running, trying to hide or fight. Many lay unmoving on the ground. Figures in black cloaks that hid their faces moving among them, shouting curses.

A young witch shrieked as she ran, clutching a small girl, who was sobbing in fear, from one of the black robed attackers.

"Stupefy!" Another witch jumped between them and stunned the Death Eater.

But her victory was short-lived. "Crucio!" yelled another Death Eater. She fell to the ground screaming. The Death Eater tried to run past her toward the other witch, but she managed to catch him by the ankle and trip him. Everyone in the room flinched as he turned his wand on her again and said the dreaded words.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Then the scene changed to a watery grey dawn. The burning buildings were now smoking wreckages. There were fewer bodies on the ground, those that were left were covered with robes or whatever else could be found. The cacophony was gone, replaced by an eerie silence broken only by the sound of weeping, hushed orders from the emergency aid, and periodic cries from the injured. A short distance away, the mother witch, still holding the little girl, knelt beside the woman who had saved them. She struggled not to cry as she carefully laid a blanket over the other witch, smoothed her hair, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Don't you dare tell me that this was a small matter of no concern to the Ministry," growled Harry. He didn't know how he'd made the images appear, but that didn't matter. The carnage faded away to the wall to the office as he spoke. "Every one of those people was someone's mum, someone's brother, someone's friend, someone's son or daughter. This did not have to happen."

The expressions on the professors' faces varied between shock, horror and anger. Even Snape, for once agreeing with Harry, was glaring coldly at Fudge.

"Yes, it is very sad," Fudge said, swallowing nervously before getting his nerve back and continuing. "I am very sorry it happened, but you all know as well as I do that You-Know-Who is gone, and even if he weren't, he would be unrecognizable. With all the transformations he would have to undergo, no one would be able to identify him."

"It was Voldemort, and I can recognize him." With an angry gesture, Harry pushed back his hair to reveal the lightning scar. "My scar started bleeding the instant the attack started. Voldemort is the only one who can draw any sort of reaction from it at all."

"Now look here, Mr. Potter," Fudge said. "Doubtless you trust your instincts, and I know that feelings are raw over this tragedy, but you cannot simply go about causing panic and bucking Ministry protocol. There are clearances-"

"Minister, do you want to be the one to tell those people in Romania that their friends and family are dead because the warning that could have saved them got caught up in red tape? Even when that warning was repeated by one of the Ministry's own Diviners?"

Harry's angry question silenced Fudge. He looked to Madam Evelyn for help, but her response was to stare back at him with a sickened gaze that clearly said she agreed with Harry.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry continued. "The worst thing about this is that this could have been prevented if it weren't for the fact that you thought this would disappear if you ignored it. What did you think, that Voldemort would ask your permission? Do you think he asked before he left the Diggorys without their son? Did the Death Eaters ask Neville Longbottom's permission to torture his parents into insanity? Would any of them have asked the Weasleys to allow them to kill Charlie if they had been able to catch him during the attack? Or asked Muggle-borns like my friend Hermione their permission to be persecuted? Or asked me before he made me an orphan?"

Harry could not recall ever having been so angry with anyone except perhaps the Dark Lord himself. He realized during the minister's talk with Dumbledore that Fudge had been trying to cover the fact that there had been forewarning of the attack so that he wouldn't look ineffectual, or worse, indifferent, for not doing anything about it. People had died and all Fudge could think about was his own skin.

"You're the Minister of Magic," growled Harry. "You're responsible for helping to protect the wizarding world and you failed us. You might as well have helped those dark wizards destroy that town with all you did to stop them."

He suddenly became aware that he was shaking and breathing hard. His knees felt weak as he looked around to find everyone in the room, including the portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses staring at him, and he realized what he had just done. He had just _yelled_ at the Minister of Magic.

_I've just lost Gryffindor every house point we had, he thought. Feeling claustrophobic and nauseous, he turned to Professor Dumbledore. "May I be excused now, sir?" he asked, wanting to get out before he could dig himself in deeper._

"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore said soothingly.

Harry fled the office without speaking another word or looking at anyone else.


End file.
